


Like a Ghost

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 3rd person, Accidental Voyeurism, F/F, Lena’s POV, Masturbation, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl invaded her workspace. Why should she feel guilty about doing the same?Or;The one where Lena projects herself into Kara’s apartment and definitely doesn’t see more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 315





	Like a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I started writing this and lost my way towards the middle. So it’s not quite finished. If anyone wants to complete this fic please feel free to do so and post it.
> 
> UPDATE: Thank you to "rudeandginger" for contributing to this story and making it amazing. It is now complete. Sorry for any mistakes. My bad since I was the final Beta lol.

The rational side of Lena knows she probably shouldn’t be here right now, but the irrational side of her has taken hold her as of late. If Supergirl thought she could just interfere with her plans and get away with it she was sorely mistaken. Tonight was the last time she would be taken by surprise.

Telling Supergirl exactly what she thought about her had lifted somewhat of the weight off her shoulders, but exposing herself as the true “villain” Supergirl believed her to be has its downsides. Being cast aside by her former friends means that she’s not able to plan ahead as easily as she could before. She is a Luthor, however, Luthor’s don’t fail and she will save humanity if her life depends on it. She nearly chuckles at the irony.  
  
A rustling sound jostles Lena from her deep thoughts and brings her back to reality and to the reason why she’s currently creeping around Supergirl’s living room.

The DEO had managed to develop a way for Supergirl to project into Lena’s working space. Supergirl should have noticed the way Hope typed madly in the background as she went on to spew an endless amount of lies again, but of course she’d been too wrapped up in her attempted deceit that she failed to. She failed to see Hope run some diagnostics and identify how the DEO hacked them, or how Hope quickly began decoding as much information as possible, or how she downloaded the exact schematics for the tool they used to project Supergirl into the room.

Lena had spent the night further developing the projection hardware in a way that would allow her to remain unseen. A shadow. Able to roam in Supergirl’s presence without detection. Of course she hasn’t given up on her plans with Myriad, but she needs time to find a solution so in the meantime Lena will spend her time in the background and get the truth from Supergirl when she’s alone and no one is around to lie to.  
The rustling from the bedroom continues for several seconds before it stops all together.

“Lena.” Icy panic runs through Lena’s veins when Supergirl’s voice softly calls from the bedroom. Lena quickly darts behind the curtains that serve as a partition. Her heart races and so do her thoughts as she pauses to collect herself. She doesn’t hear any movement other than the sound of Supergirl’s breathing ーbreathing that is speeding up graduallyー so she quickly glances down and quickly feels a bout of relief. She sees nothing.

Another whisper of her name can be heard from Supergirl and Lena is thankful that the reason is not because Supergirl can see her. Thankfully Lena’s adjustment to the DEO’s device had worked perfectly and she didn’t have to fear being caught. With that thought Lena’s fear quickly turns to anger when she realizes that Supergirl is talking to someone about her. She must be on the phone whispering something or other about how Lena is planning to attack them next. Lena was never planning to attack anyone, but of course her former friends would likely believe so.

Lena’s face sets into a stony expression as she makes her way past the curtain, expecting to catch Supergirl in conversation. Instead she sees Supergirl laying in bed, half clothed and touching herself. She blinks several times as she reaches the front of Supergirl’s bed. Supergirl has a bed. There are plenty of things to take in at the moment like the way there is a light sheen of sweat on Supergirl’s long toned legs. The way Supergirl’s abs rise and fall in short waves as she pleases herself; or the way a particular movement causes Supergirl to spread her legs. Sure Lena could take some time to really examine all of that, but she’s never been great at dealing with surprises so instead she focuses on the fact that Supergirl owns a bed.

Lena licks her lips and recalls all the times she’s slept in that bed and the solace she often felt when sinking into it. She doesn’t let herself think about how the person holding her in their arms was part of that comfort.

“Rao, Lena,” Supergirl says through a whimper. Lena’s eyes dart up to see the needy expression on Supergirl’s face. It is then that another realization hits Lena; she’s standing in the middle of this room violating Supergirl’s privacy in perhaps the worst way. A nagging pit of guilt nests itself in her belly, but she tucks that feeling away in a tiny little box, along with her confusion, to allow her anger to come back to the surface. She doesn’t need to save face for Supergirl. She was here to get answers and if she saw something Supergirl didn’t want her to see in the process well so be it.

So Lena really looks. Green eyes dart around almost greedily as they take in the sight before her. Supergirl is moaning softly now and Lena’s watches as long fingers, which she has definitely not fantasized about, tease their way downward. She watches entranced as Supergirl gently caresses her inner thighs, fingers dipping past soft curls to occasionally tease her clit with the slightest amount of pressure before moving away completely. She moves with a gentleness that Lena wouldn’t have expected from the Girl of Steel. Lena’s heart grips as she remembers just how gentle Kaー Supergirl always was with her; how she would hold Lena until all of the pain went away.

Lena shakes the sadness away. It’s got no place here, standing awkwardly with Lena while she wiggles her hips to adjust her uncomfortably wet panties. No, the only thing Lena will allow herself to feel is lust. She’s powerless to it. How could she not feel it when Supergirl was whispering her name reverently, almost a plea as she entered her pussy with two fingers? Lena doesn’t spare another second on it and quickly moves around the room to lay on the bed with Supergirl, her original intentions for the night long forgotten.

As soon as Lena’s head hits the pillow she sinks into it. She lays facing Supergirl, one hand beneath the pillow and the other between her and her ex-best friend. They’d laid in this exact position before, when Supergirl still had a vice grip on her heart. Lena had studied her features long into the night whenever they had sleepovers. She’d linger on Supergirl’s lips and how they bow beautifully when she murmured in her sleep. She wondered what it would feel like to press her lips to them, if they would blush as much as Supergirl did whenever Lena flirted with her.

Lena licks her lips as Supergirl moans. She fucks into herself with short strokes of her fingers and Lena’s fingers twitch as Supergirl teases her rosy nipples with her free hand, pinching and soothing the aching peaks with soft rubs of her thumb Lena bites her lip to keep from moaning as a particular press of her legs causes her clit throb and a new wave of wetness to coat her panties. ‘Thank God I can’t leave a stain.’  
  
“Fuck, so so good,” Supergirl says. Her words rush out in breathy little pants as her telltale crinkle makes itself present. Lena does her best to resist the urge but soon her fingers are dipping past the waistband of her own panties and into the wetness that awaits her. She moans lowly and after a few slow strokes to her clit she sinks into her cunt. Supergirl moans beside her and Lena’s pace increases in tandem.

"Lena...I want..."

"What do you want, Supergirl?" Lena whispers.

"Call me Kara, -please- Lena..."

Lena's eyes widen and she nearly severs the connection. Could Supergirl sense her after all?!

"I've never been anything but Kara for you...oh..." Ka-Supergirl moans throatily and Lena's pussy aches. She watches Supergirl moan and writhe. No, she hasn't been detected. Supergirl was simply lost in a fantasy, saying what was truly on her mind. Lena clenches her thighs and she's glad Supergirl can't hear the pathetic whine that slips past her lips. She hates her. She _hates_ her. She lo- "Never been Supergirl for you...but Lena...I miss you... punish me for lying -please-..."

Lena is breathless with thoughts of Supergirl kneeling before her, hands crossed behind her back with those deceitful baby blues gazing up at her pleadingly. Begging Lena for a release that is solely in the hands of a Luthor. 

"I think this is enough, you can't have me," Lena whispers, fingers sunk deep into herself and working almost painfully quick now.

"Mm...tell me I'm the villain...but you'll keep me, say you'll keep me..." Supergirl's voice takes on a desperate note. Lena watches Supergirl's fingers speed up past human limits.

"You broke my heart, Supergirl..." Lena is more than happy that Supergirl can't see her teary eyes. 

"Break me, break -me-," Supergirl begs. She begs and Lena's heart skips several beats. She begs and Lena's fingers struggle to find the right friction as her pussy is coated with a fresh coat of wetness. Supergirl begs and Lena wants to taste what her lies taste like from the source. "Break me, Lena, but not the way you think you want..." 

"I have never wanted to kill you..." Lena's crying now, and she should probably stop, but she.just.can't.

"Say you'll keep me, Lena," Supergirl continues to beg. "I'll do anything."

"Fuck yourself harder," Lena whispers, absolutely floored at her own audacity. But Supergirl can't hear. 

"Anything, please, anything," Supergirl says through a gasp, arm flung across her face. Lena watches Supergirl bite her own arm, surprisingly hard. She sees Supergirl's face contort with pain. 

"Not that," Lena whispers, involuntarily. She reaches out her unoccupied arm and lays her hand over the one between Supergirl's legs. "This." Soon enough Supergirl does as Lena wants her to, hips rising almost angrily in the air to meet her own hand and Lena's projected one on top of it.

"Fuck, Lena, fuck me, please!" Lena can't possibly finish herself, not now. She's too invested in the scene before her. 

"Supergirl..." She kept her hand exactly on top of Supergirl's wishing she could feel the way her fingers trembled as she neared her peak.

"Call me Kara...your Kara..." Supergirl was writhing, now, trying to reach her peak. "Lena!"

Lena bit her lip. She's invisible, so what did it hurt to give in. "Come for me, my Kara."

Supergirl tips over the edge with a breathy squeal, and Lena hols her own breath until the other woman's breathing finally slows. And then, Supergirl rolls onto her side, facing Lena's projection. Lena waits for a moment, the room cloaked in silence. 

"Your cloaking technology hasn't worked this whole time. Come get me, Lena, and finish what you've started."

Kara's eyes burn into hers.

Lena terminates the connection.


End file.
